In recent years, a hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine and a motor generator (MG) as power sources of a vehicle has attracted attention due to societal demands for fuel-efficient, low-emission vehicles. An example of such a hybrid vehicle is described in Patent Literature 1. The hybrid vehicle described in the literature uses an MG connected to a high-voltage battery (a power storage device) as a starter, and cranks and starts an engine by driving the MG with power of the high-voltage battery. When enough power cannot be supplied from the high-voltage battery to the MG due to a failure of the high-voltage battery or the like at the time a start request for the engine is made while the vehicle travels, the engine is started by using power generated from regenerative power generation in which kinetic energy of the vehicle is converted into electrical energy by the MG.